


Communication

by LiterallyThePresident



Series: Stars Over Isla Nublar [2]
Category: Jurassic World (2015), Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Cuddling, Jurassic World AU, M/M, Mentions of K2 and Ezra Bridger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Cassian and Bodhi talk about containment breaches





	

"What would you do if there was a containment breach?" Bodhi asked, idly tracing the back of Cassian's hand where it rested over his heart. Cassian was warm against his back, a nice contrast to the air conditioned apartment they shared.

"When there's a containment breach, because it's inevitable, I'm securing my gallimimus'." Cassian rested his nose in Bodhi's hair, closing his eyes to take in the scent of greenhouse and engine oil and a scent he privately thought of as sunshine, "And then I'm finding you."

"Seriously?" Bodhi asked, feeling his heart skip a beat.

"Seriously. I can't sit still knowing you're out there in danger somewhere." Cassian took another deep breath, never having tired of Bodhi's hair.

"Kaytoo won't just let you leave." Bodhi smiled, "Especially if he knows there's a dangerous creature on the loose."

"He'll have to." Cassian twined their fingers together, resting them both on Bodhi's chest, "If there's a danger, even Bridger's velociraptors couldn't keep me from you." He punctuated the statement with a squeeze, feeling Bodhi's laughter shake his whole body.

"Don't let them hear you say that." he laughed, "They'll take it as a challenge, trust me, I've seen it."

"I'd fight a velociraptor for you." Cassian nuzzled into Bodhi's hair, amusingly similar to the way Kaytoo sometimes did to him, "Maybe even all of them."

"I'd fight Ezra for you." Bodhi retaliated playfully. Cassian shuddered, arms tightening reflexively at the thought of the scarred face and focused, predatory blue eyes of the park's resident raptor trainer.

"You win. That's a level of bravery I've not yet achieved." he acquiesced, settling further into the pillows, content to just hold Bodhi. Bodhi hummed and laid his head back on Cassian's chest, warm and pleasant and fitting perfectly in Cassian's arms.

"What would you do?" Cassian asked after a moment of quiet. Bodhi tilted his head back slightly to meet his eyes questioningly, "If there's a breach." he clarified.

"Not sure." Bodhi shrugged, "Follow procedure, secure the aviary? Protect my flyers, definitely. Then keep them calm and entertained while ACU handles the breach."

"Aw, you wouldn't try to find me?" Cassian asked, only slightly disappointed. Bodhi snorted in a way that probably shouldn't have been as charming as it was.

"I'm not charging out alone into a jungle-filled park with possibly multiple killer dinosaurs on the loose when we both have phones, Cassian." Bodhi didn't have to roll his eyes to hear the playful chiding in his tone.

"I... completely forgot about the phones." Cassian grudgingly admitted, face heating up at Bodhi's raised eyebrow. Bodhi's lips quirked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I figured. There's also the fact that Kaytoo and Jyn wouldn't let any harm come to you." Bodhi added, "And I trust them, no matter how much of a menace they are. They'd stop you from running out to try and find me like an idiot."

"They could try." Cassian was not pouting at all when he said this.

"They'd succeed." Bodhi retorted confidently. Cassian knew he was probably right, however much he didn't want to admit it.

"Stop being smart." Cassian grumbled, reburying his face into Bodhi's hair. Bodhi laughed, nestling further into Cassian's embrace and reaching his free hand up to pat his head comfortingly.

"Nah."

"No wonder the pteranodons prefer Chirrut." Cassian teased.

"Hey!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I wrote more


End file.
